CaveClan/Roleplay Archive14
Flashstar padded back into the apprentices den to check for more snakes.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow groomed his fur. 22:20, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw waited for Oceanpaw. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:23, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar found nothing and then padded back outside the den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw was asleep in her den. 22:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Oceanpaw?" Stoneclaw called out. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:46, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded over to the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Huh, what?" she said, half asleep. 22:58, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "A snake bit Flashstar's ear," Stoneclaw said. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 23:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:01, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw treated Flashstar's ear. He was not injected with venom so he would be fine. Later..... It was time for Willowpaw's warrior ceremony. 13:23, September 8, 2013 (UTC) willowpaw was walking by.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw padded out of the medicine den. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Willowpaw's warrior ceremony took place. Her new name was Wllowsky. "Willowsky! Willowsky!" the clan cheered. 13:34, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Lizzardfang padded up to Stoneclaw.Shinestar17 (talk) 13:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) willowsky couldnt wait to mentor an apprentince and she loved being a warrior.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thrushpaw walked out of camp. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow decided to go hunting. He padded out of camp. 13:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded out of the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Willowsky decided to see if the leader wanted her for something, Snowpaw run away Thrushpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow caught a mouse. 13:51, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "What?" Thrushpaw asked Snowpaw. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:54, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "just wanted to have a walk"said snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "What is it?" Stoneclaw asked Lizzardfang. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 17:16, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded out into the forest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Willowsky went over to Bladefang.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:07, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang saw Willowsky padding towards him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Hello Bladefang"said Willowsky.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:09, September 9, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Bladefang replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:53, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Shallowwater went into the Medicine Cat's den. "My stomach hurts" she said. The medicine cat could see that Shallowater's stomach was bigger than usual. Now that they realized it, it had been like this for a month or two now.-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:27, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded over to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:28, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Shallowwater was panting like crazy.- Wotto3577 (talk) 21:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw went inside the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hey. I smell a stranger in our territory!" Yelled a cat. Wotto3577 (talk) 21:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Who?" Bladefang asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:37, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure" the cat replied.-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:42, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang looked for the scent.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Slowly, a small figure emerged from the bushes.–Wotto3577 (talk) 21:54, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang unsheathed his claws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:55, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hello?" Said a small voice. "May I join your clan?"-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:58, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Your ganna have to ask our leader that question buddy" Bladefang meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:59, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Ok. I was a RoseClan member but I got lost. Can I join you. Also, they were mean to me."-Wotto3577 (talk) 22:05, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Flashstar meowed to Lightningshadow --------- Bladefang sat down "You might as well just sit here for a while because the leader is out hunting" Bladefang meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:08, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Ok" the little she-cat mowed.Wotto3577 (talk) 22:10, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar waited for Lightningshadow to reply ------ Bladefang yawned then started to lick his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:11, September 11, 2013 (UTC) The little cat said " where can I take a nap?"-Wotto3577 (talk) 22:13, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Whats your name?" Bladefang asked the cat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:18, September 12, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," Lightningshadow replied to his mate, purring. 03:33, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar purred back "Mind if i hunt with you?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:20, September 12, 2013 (UTC) oakpaw came by and pinned bladefang."tell me who you are in love with"said oakpaw "i will kill you if you dont"he said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:19, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang pushed Oakpaw off easily "I don't love anyone, She-cats are nothing to me" He hissed. Badgerclaw then pinned Oakpaw down by the neck "You won't kill anyone, I'll just tell the leader your not cut out to be an apprentice and you can just stay in the nursery" he threatened.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) "My name is Jewelpaw" the small cat answered.- 20:51, September 12, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Bladefang" Bladefang meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:02, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw was hiding in a bush nearby, seeing what Oakpaw was doing. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:10, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Bluekit poked Redpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:11, September 14, 2013 (UTC) mossflower noticed her mate lionclaw was coming towards her outside."hello lionclaw"she said."hello"said lionclaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 07:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Bluepaw poked Redpaw again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:35, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "How'd you get here?" he asked. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "I padded over here" Bluekit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:21, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Er... When did you get here, then?" It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "A while ago" Bluekit replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Why were you fallowing me?" he asked. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:26, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Because i was bored" she replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:30, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Er... We should go back to camp," he suggested. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:32, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Bluekit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw started going towards the camp. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:35, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Bluekit followed Redpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:36, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw went into the camp. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:37, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Bluekit padded over to her two brothers.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:38, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow nodded. "Of course," he said to Flashstar. 14:10, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "i hope our kits will be strong"said lionclaw."wait I was just about to tell you im pregent"said mossflower.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:53, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. 16:02, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar licked Lightningshadow on the ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC) few seconds later mossflower went to the nursery adn gave birth to 4 kits.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:31, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw wondered what Oakpaw was doing, and was slightly jumpy. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:32, September 14, 2013 (UTC) oakpaw was behind him and he jumped on redpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw heard something and barely moved out of the way. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:48, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "about to attack you for telling my secret"said oakpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:55, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "What secret?! Everyone knew you killed Bluesky!" he screeched, loud enough for the camp to hear. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Everyone in the clan heard redpaw."oh no"said oakpaw then he slapped redpaw and ran all the way to the farm (countuine on TF RP)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:58, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw watched, unsure as if to follow. Stoneclaw went to find Flashstar. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:00, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow saw the kit bolt out of clan territory. 19:04, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw found Lightningshadow instead. "I should at the least find out where he's going," he told the tom as he followed Oakpaw's trail. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Um, okay," replied Lightningshadow. 19:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw started heading towards the farm. (contined in TF RP, mayhaps?) It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:34, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Who would my mentor be?" asked Jewelpaw.- " Wotto3577Talk " 02:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "I think Bladefang can be your mentor, he can stop helping Stoneclaw train Redpaw" Flashstar meowed to Jewelpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:02, September 15, 2013 (UTC) moonkit was kinda sad that none of the other kits would play with her and her brothers bully her."why do I have to be half clan."she always says to herself.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Darkkit tackled Soulkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:44, September 15, 2013 (UTC)\ Mistyflame padded around camp. "Hi," she said to Bladefang. 15:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Bladefang replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:50, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" she asked him. 15:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine" Bladefang answered.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Moonkit started to cry."why dose nobody want to play with me just because im half-clan"she said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:39, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Mistyflame was tired of the kit's annoying sobbing. "Well maybe if you actually asked someone instead of being a little spoiled brat they would!" she hissed at Moonkit. 16:46, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Mossflower slapped mistyflame."HOW DARE YOU CALL MY KIT THAT!ITS HER BROTHERS THAT ARE THE BRATS AND YOU"she said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar stood infront of Mistyflame "I think you should calm down" he meowed to Mossflower.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:52, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "What the F*ck is going on?" hissed Lightningshadow as he stormed over to Mossflower and Mistyflame. "I do not care if she is a warrior now, she is still my little girl and if you dare touch her again you have to answer to me," he hissed to Mossflame. 16:54, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Flashstar asked Mistyflame.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:02, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw ran over to mistyflame."what happened?"asked snowpaw.Nightkit came over and laughed at his sister.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC moonkit sighed and looked at the other kits and apprentinces."I wish I was like them and could play with the,"she sighed.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:09, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar waited for a reply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:11, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Mistyflame nodded. "I'm fine," she replied. 18:12, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Good" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:18, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Mistyflame nodded, smiled, and padded away. -- Ravenstripe padded over to Mistyflame. "Um, hi, Mistyflame," he said, sounding worried. 18:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded over to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Moonkit got a bit brave she went over to bluekit."Um do you want to play with me?Its ok if you dont"moonkit said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred happily. --- "Oh, um, hi, Ravenstripe," she said to the tom. "Would you like to go hunting a little later, or..." he asked her. "Sure," she replied, smiling. 18:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar purred back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) moonkit was so sad.She had no friends at all and all the cats hated her for being bad at everything.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Mossflower and her mate killed all her kits. They then attacked the leader, who faught them off and killed them with the help of several warriors. Snowpaw was carelessly running across a frozen river, when suddenly, the ice collapsed. By the time she submerged, the ice has closed up, sealing her in the icy torrents. How ironic she died while it was snowing. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:09, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Jewelpaw was exploring her new camp when she saw Snowpaw's body. She screamed in terror.- Wotto3577Talk 00:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded over to Jewelpaw "Is something wrong?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt rolled over and moaned in pain. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:51, September 16, 2013 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Flashstar asked Snowpelt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:02, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Tansykit cried, pawing at Willowrain's legs. "Mum! We're eight moons old, and Flashstar won't let us become apprentices!" Sagekit hissed. "Yeah!" --- Chillcloud washed her paws, which had been smeared with dirt. She helped Snowpelt to hre nest, tail lashing. "Quit moving! You'll damage your brain even more!" She snapped. Her blue eyes darted up to meet Flashstar's. "We're fine." 19:32, September 20, 2013 (UTC) "Okay then" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Whiteflower went to the med-cats den.Her tummy was kinda big.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:28, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded up the rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC When Flashstar went on to the rock whiteflower went into the nursery and gave birth to 3 kits.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:34, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "All cats gather around for a clan meeting" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:36, September 22, 2013 (UTC) as much as whiteflower wanted to see what was going on she had to take care of her 3 kits so she listened from the nursery.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:37, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow sat down to listen. 14:44, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Snowtuft listened closely from the Nursery. Her kits tumbled around her stomach. ---- Snakekit squealed and rolled over top of Breezekit, who sneezed in surprised. ---- Tumblekit growled and scooted closer to Snowtuft. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 17:16, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "We have a few kits that are becoming apprentices today" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:15, September 23, 2013 (UTC) As silverkit,shellkit and rainkit grew they became a bit stronger each day.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 07:38, September 28, 2013 (UTC) (to tired to spell check :P)Badgerclaw followed the other cats that were going to the leader.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow waited. 14:16, September 28, 2013 (UTC) (I need Moss to edit :\) Badgerclaw sat down and looked up at Flashstar.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:34, September 28, 2013 (UTC) (You can do the ceremony without Moss) Lightningshadow waited. 21:09, September 28, 2013 (UTC) (K, I'll make it quick :P) Flashstar made Tansykit, Sagekit, Pepperkit, and Fernkit apprentices.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:17, September 28, 2013 (UTC) "Lets raid the med cat den" said silverkit."NO"shouted shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 11:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Soulkit jumped on Shellkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:17, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded over to Flashstar. 23:19, September 30, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Flashstar purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:26, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Blackclaw went over to flashstar.'Could I mentor one of those kits?'He asked.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) "You can mentor Sagepaw" Flashstar answered.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:25, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Jewelpaw went over to Fernpaw. "Hello," Jewelpaw said "Who's your mentor?" Wotto3577Talk 21:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) (I'll have to get mentors for Tansypaw, Pepperpaw and Fernpaw :/) Flashstar waited for Lightningshadow to reply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," Lightningshadow replied. 22:19, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar licked Lightningshadow's ear "How have you been? he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:28, October 2, 2013 (UTC) All of whiteflowers kits were crying "mama we are almost 6 moons and flashstar wont let us be apprentinces"Said rainkit."yeah"said shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:54, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Soulkit padded over to Bluekit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Silverkit and shellkit stopped crying.It took awhile but then rainkit stopped crying.Shellkit whispered a secret to Rainkit."Dont tell anyone But I have a crush on bluekit."he mewed."dont tell anyone this but I have a crush on darkkit"Said rainkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:04, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Soulkit and Bluekit looked for some shiny stones to play with.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:13, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Silverkit found some shiny stones and gave them to soulkit and a flower.Shellkit did the same.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks" Bluekit meowed to Silverkit and Shellkit, Darkkit padded beside the nursery entrance.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:21, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "Welcome" said both of them, Rainkit went over to Darkkit."hello there"she said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:23, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Darkkit meowed, his voice emotionless.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:25, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "Wanna play with me and Shellkit?" She asked.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:27, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:31, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Shallowwater came into the nursery with two new kits of her own, Cloverkit and Featherkit. Wotto3577Talk 20:45, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives